Field
The present disclosure relates generally to devices, systems, and methods using needle guides and ultrasonic imagery in minimally-invasive surgical procedures. More specifically, this disclosure relates to an ultrasonic imaging device and needle guide configured to improve visualization of the needle and facilitate accurate punctures.
Description of the Related Art
A medical procedure may utilize intravascular ultrasound (“IVUS”). IVUS can involve a catheter having an ultrasound probe attached to the distal end of the catheter or a cylindrically-shaped probe with an ultrasound array positioned at the distal end to be used for intravascular ultrasound imaging. IVUS can be used to visualize the interior of portions of the arterial or venous system. In this way, veins and/or arteries may be examined for atheroma, plaque, calcific material, and the like. IVUS may also be used to examine structures adjacent to the blood vessel, such as adjacent organs or the location of adjacent blood vessels.